eskimo kisses
by ZigZag5747
Summary: Nick/Jess one shots Dedicated to winsletkate who asked for this on Tumblr I decided to continue it :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so this is actually my first New Girl fanfic… even though I've literally read just about every story in the archive (I have no life) lol. This was a request by winsletkate on Tumblr… THIS ONE'S FOR YOU BRO! FOR SCIENCE! These are unrelated… just sometime in the shippy future.**

Nick opened his eyes lazily and found two _very_ awake baby blues staring back at him, shining with excitement. A grin slowly made its way across his face and he watched the eyes blink _once, twice, three _times before he allowed himself to speak and break the spell the morning always brings.

"Good morning, beautiful," he said, his voice raspy with sleep. She smiled softly before jumping on top of his chest, no longer able to hold in her excitement. He let out a soft _oof_ as she tucked her long legs underneath her body, catching him in the gut along the way.

"Why are you so excited?" He teased with a mischievous grin on his face. A momentary look of confusion flitted across her face before she recognized the sly expression and leaned down, pressing her forehead to his and bumping their noses together.

"Christmas in New York must be _ten_ times better than Christmas in L.A.," she whispered, her warm breath flitting across his face. He chuckled lowly before stealing a quick kiss from her lips.

"Couldn't think of a better way to celebrate our on year anniversary Jessica," He murmured, enamored by the child-like excitement in her eyes at the prospect of spending their anniversary _and _Christmas in the "Big Apple."

"This is our first trip together as a couple ya know," she commented casually, rolling off his chest and laying by his side.

"Well… That's cause for celebration," he said roguishly, before taking her back into his arms and kissing her heatedly.

"NOT THIS EARLY IN THE MORNING!" Schmidt roared from down the hall and Jess and Nick dissolved into laughter, clutching each other lovingly.

"Jessica, Nicholas, get in here!" Schmidt yelled, perched on the couch next to a uninterested looking Winston. Nick walked in rubbing his eyes, shirtless.

"Where is your shirt Nick?!" Schmidt screamed. "It looks like your four months pregnant!" He continued, voice continually getting higher with indignation. Nick glared at him, advancing toward him to start a bitch-slap fight.

"Hey! That's mean!" Jess' voice chimed from around the corner and Nick froze and turned around, enjoying the view of her walking around the corner in his t-shirt from last night and her boy short pajama pants. Schmidt's mouth dropped open in unadulterated rage and Winston shook his head, muttering what sounded like _classic. _

"No! This is unacceptable! Jess, Nick, if you're going to do this you should not have complained when I hung Cece's underwear in my window as proof I banged her!" Schmidt bellowed. Jess looked down innocently and realized what she was wearing. Nick grinned at the blush blooming across her checks and took her into his arms. He was leaning down to kiss her before Winston cleared his throat.

"Hey man, listen to what Schmidt has got to say," he said, then patted Schmidt on the back signaling him to release his thoughts.

"Well, I am calling a loft meeting to order," he paused to let it sink in, and knowing Schmidt, probably for unnecessary dramatic effect.

"You two have been unbearably couple-like and it is _ruining_ my chi!" he whined, hands flopping on to couch petulantly.

"So… That means you wouldn't like it if we did this?" Nick asked slyly before bringing Jess' face close to his and whispering,

"Twenty seconds of direct eye contact?" Jess grinned and held his loving gaze while Schmidt fell onto the floor, dragging Winston with him, groaning the entire way.

"_Stop it_," he yelled, now rolling on the floor.

"Look at him guys, you're killing his inner manliness," Winston stated, standing up and walking into the kitchen humming "Popular." Jess and Nick reluctantly pulled away.

"Fine," Nick relented, "We'll stop," Schmidt jumped up and ran to high five Winston.

"I knew it would work man! You were golden, thanks for backing me up my homie!" He shouted, clapping Winston on the back.

"Don't call me homie," Winston muttered before taking a long dreg of the cup of coffee he had just poured. Schmidt turned around, about to lay down ground rules when Jess whispered to Nick,

"Eskimo kisses, my love?"

**I might continue this if you want me too. Like little one shots and stuff(:**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I'm back with more Ness fluffiness! If you have a request for me to right about just PM me or review it and I'll dedicate it to you :D Cuz I need some ideas guys. By the way, I apologize in advance to any one named Brett.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it guys.**

"Why hello there, good sir! Fancy meeting you here!" Nick cocked his head slightly at Jess' phony accent and over-exaggerated wink.

"Jess. I work here," he said, giving her a playful glare before turning to an especially persistent customer who had been vying for his attention. Jess watched him in his element with a slight smile on her face. She felt as though she had really lucked out this time. Sure, he didn't have money like Russell, a positive outlook like Paul or the whole I-save-children-for-a-living thing like Sam, but he had everything she didn't, therefore completing her. She was broken out of her ponderings by a gruff clearing of the throat beside her and quickly turned her head away from Nick to the noisy offender at her side.

"Yes?" she asked curiously, before observing the man's attire. He looked like a douche to rival Schmidt. His t-shirt was a sorry excuse for irony and his beanie looked like someone ate a ball of yarn then pooped it out onto his head. He smiled at her, revealing perfectly white and straight teeth.

"Can I get you a drink?" He asked, but waved her when she opened her mouth to politely refuse. "Bartender! Get this lovely lady something strong," he said, his voice oozing with fake charm. Jess' eyes widened, partly because of his intentions of getting her drunk, but mostly because of Nick's reaction. His fists clenched, making his knuckles turn white, and his eyes narrowed.

"Yes sir," he replied, his teeth clenched and his voice low. Jess avoided the man's attempts at eye contact waiting for Nick to come back.

"I'm Brett, by the way," he whispered, his mouth dangerously close to her earlobe, she jumped backwards and heard a glass shatter. Nick turned toward her and silently seethed as he saw Brett walking towards where she was currently standing, at the entrance of a booth. Brett smiled a Cheshire cat smile, apparently enjoying the impromptu game of cat-and-mouse they were playing and lightly pushed her so she stumbled back and sat in the booth

"Nope! That is not happening, mister!" Jess said, leaping out from where she was seated and dashed behind the bar to Nick's side. She grabbed his hand deliberately and tilted her head up towards Nick.

"His name is _Brett_," she whispered, her mouth scrunched comically to the side as if to keep Brett from hearing her dig at his douchey name. Brett's eyes scrunched up and then registered what she had said.

"Now listen to me, bitch. You're coming home with me and if Mr. Bartender here doesn't like it then tough titties," he said, and it became apparent to Jess how drunk he actually was. Nick laughed at the fact that Brett thought he would even let Jess out of the door with someone other than himself… although he would most likely stop her by crying and hugging her, begging her not to go home with anybody else other than him, ever. He would definitely have to inform her of that new rule when they got home.

"Now you listen to me, _Brett_. Jessica will go home with me, and you're going to take you sorry ass out of my bar right now or things are going to get ugly up in here. _Big Bob ugly,"_ he whispered menacingly, his grip tightening on a now snickering Jess. Brett's head cocked to the side to let his drunken brain ponder what "Big Bob ugly" was. He tilted his head even further, making his beanie slide of his head and into an abandoned Old Fashioned. Jess was full on laughing now and Nick glanced down at her, smiling at her happiness. Brett stared at the beanie before snatching the Old Fashioned off the bar and dumping it on the countertop to fish his beanie out of the mess. Nick's eyes bulged indignantly, _was this guy raised by wolves?_ He swept Brett's soggy excuse for a beanie into his hands and tossed it towards the door.

"Fetch douchebag," he said, now joining in with Jess' laughter as Brett stumbled towards his beanie, and fell out the door with the beanie in his grip. Nick placed his hands on Jess' hips and pulled her to him, ignoring the customer shaking his empty glass in their direction. Jess' body shook with laughter in his grip, before she visibly tensed.

"What?" Nick asked, his voice low with concern. Jess tilted her head up towards him, her eyes shining with amusement. She leaned up and pecked him on the lips.

"You just made fetch happen!"

**Well that was that. I don't know how I feel about it but I needed to get it out of my system. Anyone have any suggestions? And yes, I did use "tough titties" in there… I regret nothing. Well, review! It makes me happy when you do! **


End file.
